The symmetric-axis transformation of Blum is being applied to computer-abstracted chronological tracings of lateral cephalograms produced from normal mandibuli. Specific parameters conveniently obtained from the transformed boundary description are being tallied both within and between individuals as a function of time in order to more rigorously test the observed bases for morphological invariance described previously. These parameters include the limiting angles determined by the ramus branch-point, axis-segment lengths, radius functions at points of maximum or minimum width, axis curvature, and homologous ratios of related measures. Preliminary data are consistent with previous observations and suggest further that specific ratios may permit statistically meaningful discrimination of individuals in ways which are relatively independent of age. Future plans for extension of this work will depend heavily on the results of rigorous statistical analysis, and the ability to find applications of specific interest to research collaborators.